A Perfect Present
by Hylianshadow86
Summary: Link is a very shy, and considered mute, boy. When his best friend, Zelda, convinces him to come to her Christmas party under the pretense of a great Christmas present, he begrudgingly attends. He finds that Zelda was right, it is a great present. Contains boys in love.


**A/n) Lookie here it is a Christmasy story with nothing but fluff.**

**This is a Zelda modern AU. It is still two boys so if that's not your cup of tea, this was your warning. **

**I don't own TLoZ. Only in my wildest dreams do I. I just love to write how these two are perfect for each other!**

"Link, you should go." Saria said to the blonde haired boy, who was standing in the door. He was watching her style her hair.

Link gave her a look that said he really didn't want to.

"Mom and dad went to their Christmas Eve Party, I am going to Mido's, I hate the idea of you sitting home by yourself. Zelda invited you, go!" She begged. Her hair was dyed green for the occasion, and she put on a red headband for a Christmas feel. "Perfect. What do you think?"

He smiled. She looked really pretty. He gave her two thumbs up.

"Thanks big bro. I have to go, or I'll be late. Don't let me find out you stayed home all day, or I'll wallop you!" She held up a fist to prove her point.

He put his hands up in a surrender. He didn't want to go, but Saria hit pretty hard. Maybe he could sneak out somewhere before she came back.

Saria kissed her brother's cheek "Stop being so solitary and mute, Link. You deserve happiness as much as the next guy."

He gave her a hug, and kissed her forehead.

After she left, Link ran a hand through his hair. It was true Zelda had invited him, but he wasn't one for crowds of people. People, especially new people, made him nervous and he closed up. After his family had moved, the entire school was pretty sure that he was mute. He was just shy. Saria, his little sister, could read him like a book. Even if he did talk. Only a handful of people ever heard his voice. His family, Zelda, and a few of his peers. When his Senior classmate, Darunia, was crushing the life out of him, he had to let him know that he was dying.

He jumped when his cell phone went off. It was a text from Zelda

'Where are you?' It read.

Link sighed heavily. He thought about it for a moment before responding. Well better go, and not get beat up by Saria later.

'On my way.' he replied. Instantly regretting when he pushed send.

Zelda had been incredibly insistent with his attending. She had told him about the perfect Christmas present she had gotten him.

He got dressed in a pair of tight jeans, and a green shirt. Over that, a heavy coat, some gloves, and a hat. It was snowing outside and cold. He decided to walk. Zelda lived down the street, and it wouldn't take long to make the trip. He sighed as he walked watching his breath come out in puffs of smoke. The snow was falling at steady rate. He loved the snow. It was so pure and for some reason, just brought him joy. Maybe because he had never really seen snow before. Where he was from the temperature was perfect all year round.

When he got to Zelda's, he knocked on the door to be polite. Normally, he would just walk in, but this was a fancy get together. He figured he should show some manners.

As soon as the door opened, he considered how fast he might be able to leave. There were a lot of people in there, but the short girl, with blonde hair and blue eyes, standing in the door, grabbed his wrist before he could leave.

"Link! You made it! Come on in." She pulled him inside, and took his coat. He left his hat on, but put his gloves in the coat pocket.

While walking around, he immediately sealed up. He just nodded to people, and offered a nice smile. He just sat down in a chair with a drink. The doorbell rang, and Zelda ran to answer it. As she opened the door her entire face lit up,

"You made it! Oh, I am so excited! Come on in. Link, come here!" She closed the door behind the new guest.

Link walked over, and watched the new person standing there. He couldn't tell what gender this person was. A scarf had their face covered from the nose down, and blonde hair covered half of the face. The thing that made Link's breath catch was the color of the eye he could see. Red.

"Link, this is my other best friend Sheik. He's not from here, he is from Kakariko." Zelda said.

Link groaned. Obviously, Zelda was trying to set him up. Link had pretty much confirmed he was gay. Sure, he had never had a boyfriend, but he was happy with himself. He didn't need someone to make him happy. Zelda, apparently saw it otherwise.

Sheik held out his hand after pulling off a glove "Nice to meet you, Link."

Link took the hand with a smile, and shook it.

When Sheik took off his scarf, Link stopped breathing. This boy was really cute. Removing the layers, caused Link to be pretty sure he might need to be resuscitated.

Sheik had long blonde hair braided down his back, long bangs he kept flicking out of his face revealing both ruby colored eyes, and he was on the short side with a tiny body. Short might be an exaggeration. Link himself was only 5'9, but Sheik was smaller than him.

Sheik was also incredibly skinny. That was proven by his skin tight clothes the boy wore like second skin.

"No boyfriend with you?" Zelda asked.

Link fought not to look too shocked, and buried himself in his drink.

"Oh, we broke up a few days ago. I told you all about it. Did you forget?" Sheik said.

Zelda got a mischievous smile on her face. "Must of slipped my mind. Link quit being a mute, and entertain Sheik for me. I need to make sure Darunia isn't tearing up the dance floor, literally." She left them to talk.

"Forgive me, but I'm not one for small talk. Are you?" Sheik asked.

Link smiled, and shook his head. Something about this boy made him crack on the inside.

"I didn't think so. Especially when Zelda told you to not be a mute. Do you choose not to talk?"

Link nodded. Sheik was very sweet to ask Link yes and no questions so they could still communicate. He had very expressive blue eyes. He was sure Sheik knew he was grateful.

"So, are you dating anyone Link?" Sheik asked innocently.

Link blushed heavily, and shook his head. Who just comes out and ask questions like that?

"You have your eye on a certain girl?"

Link made a face, and shook his head again.

Sheik's cheeks tinted slightly, and he looked away "So you are into boys?"

Link nodded blushing a bit brighter. Sheik was very out right with his questions. Link knew that Sheik was gay, he was very open with it, and he didn't beat around the bush.

"Any boy here have your eye then?"

Link was sure his face might explode, and nodded shyly.

"May I inquire?"

Link summoned every bit of courage he had in his body,

"Y-you..."

Sheik went impossibly red, wishing he had his scarf to cover his face

"Did you just say me?"

Link wanted to hit himself. What had he been thinking? You don't just hit on your best friends, best friend like that. But, he had been instantly drawn in by Sheik. Something about him was just amazing.

Sheik's voice snapped him out of his thoughts,

"I've had my eye on you as well. Something about you intrigues me."

Link looked at him. He was stunned. Had Sheik really just said that?

"Yes Link I said that. Stop looking at me like that." Sheik's said with a smile.

Link went through a whirlwind of emotions. Sheik has just read his face with ease. Link was horribly inexperienced at these things. What does one do after something like that? Sheik leaned up onto his tiptoes, and kissed Link's cheek.

"Would you maybe like to go out on a date after Christmas?" Sheik asked the incredibly red faced blonde.

"Why wait? Go out now!" Zelda said popping in between them "it's only December twenty third."

Link jumped about six inches. Zelda really did pop out of nowhere.

Sheik smiled "Would you like to go?"

Link nodded frantically. Zelda laughed, and practically pushed them to the door. She waited until they got their jackets on, and pushed the out the door

"Have fun. Text me later. Bye have fun!" She said before closing the door.

"Link, I believe we have been set up." Sheik said from behind his scarf.

Link nodded and turned to Sheik, giving him a strange look. Sheik quirked an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Sheik asked.

Link reached his shaking hands up, and hooked his fingers into Sheik's scarf. He moved quickly, and kissed the boy chastely on the lips.

They both felt perfect bliss run up their spines.

Link pulled back with a smile.

"Want to go to my house, and watch a movie Sheik?" He asked the red cheeked boy.

Sheik loved how his name tumbled from the blondes lips.

"I would like that very much."

So they laced fingers together, and walked hand in hand to Link's house. Saria was going to have a million questions when she got home, and saw what her brother got for Christmas from Zelda.


End file.
